dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Romance
A Little Romance is the 9th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. While out with Daisuke and Riku, With spots a floppy white rabbit at the local pet store and falls in love. He sneaks out to meet the rabbit again, but when With gets there, he finds out that she's been sold. Daisuke and Riku go looking for With in a rainstorm and Riku is impressed by what Daisuke is willing to do for his pet. Summary One Sunday morning, Emiko Niwa wakes Daisuke up early to help her carry groceries from the market. With awakens as well and insists on accompanying Daisuke on the trip. The rabbit watches the bustling streets from within the empty bag, though Daisuke tries to hide him from Emiko. Upon seeing the selection, the boy exclaims that he’d like strawberries so she adds them to a frighteningly long list of vegetables. The bag is filled to the brim when they arrive home, but Emiko tells her son it was worth it for the fresh produce. At the bottom of the bag, they find With, unconscious with red on his face; he ate all the strawberries! For a moment, Daisuke was worried that he had been crushed, but his mother and grandfather just nostalgically remember how Daisuke once ate all the strawberries when he was two years old as well. At school, Daisuke stares out the window while the Harada twins and their friends talk about pets. Risa wishes she could have a dog or cat, but her family only has fish due to allergies. Riku names each individual fish and can identify them based on their traits. Risa asks if Daisuke if he has any pets, and upon hearing his answer, Riku says a rabbit suits him. The other girls are fascinated and ask him more questions about With, which makes Daisuke nervous. He returns to his desk, unsure about revealing information on Dark’s animal companion and wondering how With can be old while still acting childish. Takeshi Saehara suddenly pulls Daisuke into a headlock and reminds his friend that swimsuit season is around the corner. He casually offers to take a picture of Risa in a swimsuit, which makes Daisuke blush but refuse. On the way home, Daisuke spots a small strawberry plant, which he buys for With. Before the rabbit can devour the unripe fruits, Daisuke places the pot on his bedroom window and advises him to wait. Later, art supplies in hand, Daisuke admires the sunset from the cliffside fountain. To his frustration, With has stowed away in his bag again. They make a deal to allow With some freedom while Daisuke draws, as long as no one else sees him. Riku compliments his drawing skills, shocking the boy and causing him to cover the bag where With sits. He closes the sketchbook, to her disappointment, so she asks him to accompany her for a moment. When they stop in front of a shop, Riku points inside and shows him a lop-eared rabbit. Daisuke, happy to learn more about animals like With, listens to her talk. When she looks him in the eye, he is struck by her beauty for a moment. They continue to admire the cute rabbit in the window, while With surreptitiously watches from within the bag. Riku hears With’s voice and excitedly asks to hold him, but Daisuke stuffs the rebellious rabbit back in his bag and runs away before she can scold or question him any more. That evening, With forlornly looks out of Daisuke’s bedroom window while the boy waters the plant. With begs to ride in Daisuke’s bag again and so the next day they visit the pet shop. With is delighted to see the rabbit and sneaks into the building to get a closer look. The pet shop worker approaches to offer help, so Daisuke flees with With. He explains that they cannot be spotted like that, but With is not pleased and sulks for the rest of the day. Even a ripened strawberry cannot cheer him up. Daisuke laments about the situation with his family during dinner. Daiki explains that With is a demon and views Dark as his master, while Daisuke is seen as more of a friend or brother. Emiko suggests that he try to understand the rabbit or ask Dark to scold him, but Daisuke is disheartened that all his personal care for With has not improved their relationship. The bedroom is empty and missing a ripened strawberry when Daisuke returns, so he jumps on his bike and rushes to the pet shop, where he knows With will be. He sees With staring longingly at the window with the strawberry in his mouth and explains that the shop is closed so they must visit the other rabbit another time. After school the next day, Daisuke explains to Riku the situation, who is aghast at his naivety. She berates him for not picking up on With’s romantic feelings, then she offers to support the relationship. They rush to the pet shop, where the rabbit has already been sold. Riku drags him out before Daisuke agrees to view another breed of rabbit and scolds him for thinking he could replace With’s crush with someone else. When he sees a discarded strawberry on the sidewalk, Daisuke knows that With has already learned the sad truth. On a payphone, Daisuke not only learns from Emiko that With is not at home but that he has a heist at 5pm! Riku and Daisuke search for his heartbroken pet even as the rain begins to fall. Eventually they spot him atop the fountain windmill, weakened by the rain and clinging to the highest part. Lunging for him when he falls, Daisuke grabs the rabbit, and Riku grabs Daisuke. Together, they all land hard on the ground below but remain relatively unharmed. Riku is impressed by Daisuke’s bravery and praises him enthusiastically. He blushes at the close proximity until he remembers the time and runs for a place to transform, thanking Riku as he escapes. In an alleyway, he looks at Risa’s photograph to transform, but Riku’s face flashes in his mind. Dark laughs at Daisuke for rushing around town because With will come whenever Dark calls; he just didn’t tell Daisuke since the pair’s search was amusing. After the heist, Daisuke calls Riku to thank her again. They laugh together at With’s antics and talk later into the night. Trivia * The Harada family has many tropical fish for pets, because the father likes them. Riku knows how to recognize them and gives them names. * Water makes With weak. Quotes * “Niwa-kun is definitely not the type to keep reptiles. Something eating carrots in the sun fits him perfectly!” - Riku Harada * “But to buy animals the way you’d buy toys that are lined up like this in a shop, I don’t like it very much. Pets love too. Just like people.” - Riku Harada * “What beautiful eyes. Harada-san had eyes like that.” - Daisuke Niwa * “You guys are such a good pair. You and Riku.” - Dark * “With's so obsessed with this stupid rabbit. It's almost as if he cares more for it than he cares for me. It hurts my feelings.” - Daisuke Niwa Category:Episodes